User blog:The Real Eugene Sims/How Strong Is Kat? (Outside Of Gravity Rush)
Introduction I wanted to make a video on YouTube for this, but since I don’t have any editing software to do that, I decided I’d make a blog post about it on the Gravity Rush Wiki for now. I am also using the “Outside Of...” format from Kaleb I.A. on YouTube, so please support him and go check out his channel for his own “Outside Of...” videos and other related content: https://www.youtube.com/user/InfamousAlmighty Welcome to “Outside Of...” '''where I take a character from a franchise and calculate their feats to see how strong they are. Today we’ll be going over Kat, the main protagonist from the Gravity Rush franchise. This blog will go over her notable feats in separate categories: Power (Attack Potency, Striking Strength, and Durability), Speed, Lifting Strength, Skill/Intelligence, and Hax & Resistances. '''PLEASE NOTE: This blog will be a work in progress, meaning I will be making several additions to it before it is completed. Power (Attack Potency, Striking Strength, and Durability) '1. Kat Destroys Shipping Containers (Attack Potency - Gravity Rush 2)' In Gravity Rush 2, Kat easily destroys two shipping containers simultaneously. I'll be calculating how much energy this feat acquired. Scan 1 Kat's Height = 158.6 cm or 495 px (Average height for 17 year old Japanese girl) Shipping Container Wedge = 69.5276767677 cm (217 px) Scan 2 Shipping Container Wedge = 69.5276767677 cm (79 px) Shipping Container Height = 367.880618847 cm (418 px) Shipping Container Length = 807.929205984 cm (918 px) Scan 3 Shipping Container Height = 367.880618847 cm (435 px) Shipping Container Width = 376.337644568 cm (445 px) Volume = 111855637.82573 cm^3 Shipping Container are hollow, so I'll take out 90% to account for hollowness. Volume = 111855637.82573 - 90% = 11185563.7826 cm^3 Kat can destroy two of them simultaneously. Volume = 11185563.7826 x 2 = 22371127.5652 cm^3 Violent Fragmentation of Steel is 568.5 j/cc Energy = 22371127.5652 x 568.5 = However, Kat can destroy six of them with her Jupiter Surge Kick. Volume = 11185563.7826 x 6 = 67113382.6956 cm^3 Energy = 67113382.6956 x 568.5 = Speed '1. Kat VS Nevi (Gravity Rush Overture)' This calc was a bitch to do. Ok, so the feat is from Gravity Rush Overture. (See here) At 2:56 we see how here meat skewer has almost reached the ground, being at eye level of one of the nevi. Then she fights a bunch until the skewer hits the ground at 3:33. That means everthing between these two events has to have happened in a pretty short timeframe. Calculating the Timeframe Now at the point that the skewer is on eye level with the nevi it isn't at rest, but already falling with some speed. So our first step is to figure out with how much speed it was already falling at that point. How high was it falling from? We look at picture 1: Blue line = height kat = average japanese 17 y.o. female height = 1.586 m = 278 px Pink line = drop height of the skewer = 830 px = 4.7351798561151079 m How high was it when it was on eye level with the Nevi? We look at picture 2: Red line = Kat height = 1.586m = 1044px Blue line = eye height nevi = 700 px = 1.06340996168582 meters Distance fallen once we start measuring the the time: 4.7351798561151079 m - 1.06340996168582 m = 3.6717698944292879 m Velocity at that point: 8.4862 m/s (tells me this) Now we just need to use this calculator to get how long it needs to drop the rest of the way. The result is 0.12s Calculating the Distance Moved Ok, so first thing she does after 2:56 is throw 3 kicks/punches. I will just approximate that with 1 meter to throw each kick/punch and 1 meter to get back into position for the next attack, for a total of 6 meters. After that we have the scene where she fights while running. Since the camera is static we fortunately only have to measure things once in order to get the scaling of everything. Red line = Kat height = 596 px = 1.586m => 1 px = 0.0026610738255034m Next I should explain how I got how far she ran. We basically see the street scrowling past below Kat, meaning we can tell how far she moved by looking how far the street below her seemed to move. In order to get the distance I basically went frame by frame through the animation, focused on one mark on the street marking it with a point in a screenshot, then went a few frames forward and marked where it moved and marked a second point in the picture which is the next point I focused on. By measuring how much the points moved (so the distance between the marks in the screenshots) We see how much the street moved below Kat, which is how much Kat moved. 1-2: 1873 2-3: 1558 3-4: 1570 4-5: 1340 5-6: 1595 6-7: 1766 7-8: 1498 8-9: 956 9-10: 1642 10-11: 1485 11-12: 1684 12-13: 1559 13-14: 1450 14-15: 1386 15-16: 1447 16-17: 1548 17-18: 1687 18-19: 1474 19-20: 1711 20-21: 1680 21-22: 1600 22-23: 1459 23-24: 1595 24-25: 1664 Everything was measured in px. The sum of that is 37227 px = 99.0637953020150718 meters Yes, that is a lot more than one thinks at first, but viewing it frame by frame this is the result. To that comes the aforementioned 6 meters 99.0637953020150718 m + 6m / 0.12s = Consistent with her dodging bullets and missiles Lifting Strength Skill/Intelligence Hax & Resistances Category:Blog posts